Une mort paisible auprès de mon ange gardien
by Toujours dans les Nuages
Summary: Un puit sans fond, une douleur onmiprésente, voila sa vision: "comme si je n'avais jamais existé". Peut on mourire de chagrin? Edward a quitter Bella, elle a mal, cette abandon va t-il la tuer. Je m'excuse pour mon piteux orthographe.
1. Une bulle de souffrance

**CHAPITRE I : 3 Mois après…son abandon **

Un puit sans fond, un enfer constant, haletant pour chaque bouffé d'air ; tel était sa vision :

_« Comme si je n'avais, jamais existé », _comme si je pouvais vivre sans lui. Il souhaitait donc ma mort.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Voilà ma vie, enfin ce qui semble l'être, sans **lui**.

Ma douleur, était chaque jour atroce, plus en plus violente, j'avais la sensation que ma vie se consumait intérieurement. Cette nuit la douleur fut si forte qu'elle me coupa le souffle, me faisant tombé du lit en un bruit sourd. Charlie était accourus dans ma chambre et avait dus me ranimer.

Me voila donc ici a l'Hospital, à attendre pour la énième fois un médecin urgentiste. J'ai presque des habitudes, vu le nombre de fois où ma maladresse a faillit me coûter la vie.

Celle qui avait été la plus mémorable, fut celle de James, la brûlure de la morsure, le sang dans ma bouche me donnant la nausée, ma jambe brisé par sa main glaciale, faisant ressortir .

Aujourd'hui la douleur n'est pas visible physiquement, mais elle dépasse de loin celle que m'avait infligé ce monstre, cette plaie béante est si forte, que je supplie chaque jour qu'on m'achève.

« Isabella SWAN »

Le médecin urgentiste me tira de ma rêverie, Charlie entra avec moi, me soutenant par la taille, il m'assit sur une chaise.

Carliste étant partit, c'est Pat, le médecin de la Push qui m'examina. Mon père regardait devant lui quant il vit mon ventre creux, et mes cotes saillante il tourna les yeux d'horreur. C'est vrai que ces dernier mois je ne mangeais quasiment plus, et le peu de nourriture que j'ingurgitais, ressortait quelques heures après. Mon estomac refusait toute nourriture. Pat m'ausculta sans dire un mot pendant une bonne demie heure, puis elle s'assit en face de mon père, griffonna sur une feuille. Je m'étais habillé et assis à ses coté. Elle leva la tête, son visage était grave. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, à cet instant j'aurais aimé **l**'avoir à mes cotés, ces doigts froids entremêlés les miens.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir Bella, c'est grave. Pour l'instant je ne préfère pas me prononcer, il serait mieux que tu restes 24h ici, pour te faire une série de test, pour confirmer ou non ce que tu as. Me dit elle

-Pat, c'est…grave comment ? Contagieux ? Ou…cancer…

-Charlie, ce n'est pas contagieux, ce n'est pas un cancer enfin à première vu non. C'est une maladie…orpheline. Elle se racla la gorge, mais son émotion trahissait sa voix.

Comme par hasard, je chope la maladie la moins connue, ben voyons ! Je suis la Chance incarné, ça fait peur.

Charlie m'apportât mes affaires en fin d'après midi. Les infirmières on dut me prendre je ne sais combien de fois mon sang, ça m'horripilais de ne pas savoir ce que j'avais. Merde ! C'est moi qui suis malade, alors je veux savoir !

Ma nuit fut agitée. J'étais dans une foret, semblable a celle de la Push, mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour distingué quoi que ce soit, qui aurait pus m'aider. Il faisait froid je tremblais de tout mes membres. Ce n'était pas le froid, non,…plutôt de la peur, oui, j'étais terrorisé. Une impression de claustrophobie m'envahissait. Je cherchais mon air. J'entendis un hurlement strident à quelques mètres. Instinctivement je courrais vers le bruit, oubliant de respiré j'arrivais devant. Victoria étais la, entre ces crocs aiguisé, mon meilleur ami, mon soleil, mon air, mon…

-Jacob… Chuchotais-je.

J'étais pétrifié d'horreur, je ne respirais plus depuis le début. Elle allait me tué, je m'en fichais, sa me soulageais, elle était ma délivrance.

Elle m'avait pris mon âme, mon seul et unique amour, comme lui avait pris le sien, James. La boucle était bouclée. Elle arqua ces jambes près à bondir. Quant je me réveillais en criant, hurlant, qu'on abrège mes souffrances.

Un déchirement se fit dans ma poitrine, la douleur était insupportable. Je hurlais, me recroquevillant en position fœtale, les bras sur ma poitrine. Les infirmières arrivèrent en courant, et m'injectèrent, mon amie du jour, la morphine. Collante de sueur, de larmes, frigorifié, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Une délivrance inespéré

**CHAPITRE II : Ma mort, une délivrance**

Le lendemain je me réveillais , embrumé, à cause de ma nuit agitée.

J'appelais l'infirmière, pour savoir si je pouvais avoir une autre dose de morphine, pour pouvoir dormir encore, et surtout par peur que ma plaie ne réapparaisse.

Elle était jeune, blonde, elle me faisait pensé à Rosalie, je souriais. Si ce n'est qu'elle ruminait son chewing-gum comme un bovin, très fin.

-Bon-jour ! Alors mal dormit ? Me dévisageait elle.

-Mmm…on peut dire ça. Vous auriez quelques chose pour m'assommé pour je puisse dormir un peu ?

Elle arrêta de mastiquer, passa la main dans ces cheveux, elle devait…réfléchir ?

-Euh c'est que le Dr GARVEY a dit de rien vous donné avant qu'on soit sur de se que vous avez. Elle partie quelques minutes, puis revint avec un plateau de nourriture.

-Bonne app-étit ! Me lançait elle, avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle n'avait rien de commun avec Rosalie. Même elle, me manquait, sa suffisance, sa beauté a faire pâlir les pin-up de papier glacer des magasines féminins et masculins. Non il faut que j'arrête, je dois penser à autre chose, sinon la plaie va se rouvrir, et sans morphine,… je ne préfère pas y penser.

Je regardais le plateau d'un air septique. La couleur de la nourriture était étrange. Si j'ai du mal a garder dans l'estomac une pizza poivrons, je ne crois pas que…ce truc (je ne savais même pas si c'était de la viande ou du poisson, tant la couleur était particulière) pourrait y rester.

Repoussant la table ou se tenais le plateau, je me recroquevillai et tournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, étonnant, non ? Je fermais les yeux, quant mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire.

-Jacob…non, je ne laisserais cette tueuse en série te faire de mal, quitte à ce que se soit moi sous ses crocs. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux, et je repartais pour un sanglots sans fin, comme depuis trois mois.

Est-ce que vous croyez au rêve prémonitoire ? Moi si. Et mon rêve ou plutôt mon cauchemar est un avertissement, Victoria est revenue, et je suis seule cette fois.

**POV Edward **

Allonger sur la neige, je regardais mon éternelle midi. Il était au environs de minuit quant je suis sortie de la Villa laissant ma famille et mes « cousins » Denalie en proie a la pitié et a la compassion, seul, fuyant ma peine, ma douleur.

A cette instant, mon cœur saignait, me faisant souffrir atrocement, pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance en immortel, j'avais besoin que ma douleur sorte, que je puisse enfin pleuré, **La** pleurer.


	3. Un moment de répit

**Chapitre 3 : Un moment de répit **

**POV Bella**

Après m'avoir fait un électrocardiogramme, les infirmiers me ramenèrent en fauteuil roulant dans ma chambre, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. L'infirmier le plus costaud me pris dans ses bras et me déposa sur mon lit. Ca me rappela mon adonis, ma chambre et nos étreintes, quant **il** venait me voir chaque nuit pour me voir dormir, cette fascination qu'**il** avait je ne l'ai jamais comprise. Jusqu'au jour ou **il** me rappela que je parlais la nuit. L'embarra que j'avais ressentie à l'époque, « qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus dire ? Oh non ! ». J'avais rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

L'infirmier me tira de mon souvenir.

-Mademoiselle SWAN, le Dr GARVEY viendra vous voir en fin d'après midi, elle attend que votre père arrive. D'ici là reposé vous. Puis il ferma la porte me laissant seul.

Pourquoi **il** n'était pas la, pour me consolé, me dire que j'avais tord de m'en faire, que tout ira bien. Peut être qu'Alice l'avait vu ? Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'**il** m'avait quitté, **il** ne voulait pas d'une mourante ? **Il** avait raison, je ne **lui** apporte rien, **il** a bien fait de partir, de ne plus m'aimer. Au moins je dois me dire que si il s'avère que c'est fini, j'aurais au moins vécus un an de bonheur, de joie, d'amour, que certain ne connaisse jamais en une vie entière. La douleur me faisait moins mal, me coupant la respiration de moins en moins, peut être que la morphine et l'oxygène y sont pour quelques chose. J'étais tellement absorbé a réfléchir, que je ne remarquais même pas l'infirmière qui m'administrais un calmant directement dans la poche. Quelques minutes plus tard je sombrais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je dormais sans cauchemar, comme si la plaie n'avait jamais existé.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

-Bella ?

Mon soleil. J'ouvris les yeux, il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage. La chaleur de son souffle, tel une caresse. Il me regardait, je remarquais qu'il avait des cernes bleuis et ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Jacob, tu m'as manqué. Je levais ma main droite et caressait sa joue. Il ferma ses yeux et posa sa main sur la mienne, la caressant doucement. Sa peau était chaude, la mienne devait être froide, car il frissonna.

-Bella, j'ai eu si peur, quant ton père a débarqué à la maison. Il nous a dit qu'on t'avait hospitalisé, j'ai crus mourir, je voulais te voir plus tôt mais mon père m'a dit que je devais attendre les horaires de visite.

Il sourit, mon Dieu que son sourire m'avait manqué, sa fossette au coin que j'adore.

-Faut dire que si j'avais frappé a la porte de l'hosto a 3h00 du mat exigent d'entré, ils auraient pensé que j'étais cinglé, et auraient appelés les flics !

Je souris, du Jacob tout craché. Seul lui maintenant me faisais sourire. Ses blagues, ses sourires, cette insouciance, mon meilleur ami.

-Je rêve ou t'a encore grandis ? Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici, 24h, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait un an, on dirait que tu grandis a vus d'œil ! A coté de toi j'ai l'air d'un enfant 5 ans !

Il sourit, et baissa sa tête embrassant mon poignet par la même occasion. Je savais que Jacob n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié a mon égard, j'étais égoïste, je le faisais souffrir.

-Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella, j'y peux rien si t'es si petite. Il tapota ma tête. Puis repris en se relevant, faisant tombé ma main sur le lit, il la tenait toujours et caressa l'intérieur de ma paume.

-Alors tu me donnes combien ? 20 ? 25 ans ?

Je soupirais, il essayait toujours de se vieillir, et de me faire rajeunir. Il ne changera jamais.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, je dirais 40 ans il manque juste les cheveux gris.

Il fit une grimasse, et je ris en voyant sa tête.

La porte était toujours ouverte et je vis Mike, Jessica et Angela.

-Rentrez, rentrez ! Leur ordonnais-je. Mike entra le premier tout sourire, Jessica n'allait pas être contente en voyant son enthousiasme. Elle entra juste après lui et passa sa main dans celle de celui-ci. Apparemment ils se sont mis ensemble, pensais-je. Angela quant à elle hésita.

-Rentre Angy, c'est bon, je ne suis pas contagieuse.

-Arrête ! Tu pourrais lui refilé ta maladresse légendaire ! Riait Jacob. Elle sourit puis rentra enfin.

-Désolé c'est juste qu'on est beaucoup, tu voulait peut être te reposé ou…

- Non, je n'arrête pas de piquer du nez depuis que je suis ici (ce n'est pas un mensonge, avec la morphine j'arrivais un peu a dormir), je dors pratiquement tout le temps, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venue, mais vous allez rater les cours à cause de moi…

-Bella on a raté les Maths, j'allais sécher de toute façon. Me dit Jessica.

Ils étaient assis autour de mon lit, nous parlions du lycée des nouveaux potins, enfin surtout Jessica. Jacob racontait comment était le Lycée de la réserve, et parlais voiture avec Mike. Ca me faisait du bien qu'ils soient la, je ne pensais plus a **lui**. Merde ! Je suis entrain de penser a **lui**. Il me faut de la morphine, sinon la douleur va revenir.


	4. La fin est proche

**Chapitre 4 : Vision d'horreur**

**POV Edward**

Déjà trois mois que nous sommes partis. Mon cœur ne bat plus depuis longtemps, pourtant depuis que je la connais j'ai vu mon cœur renaître à son contact. Quant **elle** me regardait avec **ses** yeux chocolat qui me faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Cette comparaison, oui cela résume **ma**…mon amour, mon Soleil, et moi froid sans vie, tel la neige.

Bientôt Noël, qu'allait **elle** faire ? Partir chez sa mère ou resté avec son père ? M'avait **elle** oublié ? S'était **elle** éprise d'un humain ? L'aimait **elle** autant qu'**elle** m'a aimé ?

Je perdais pied, cette auto flagellation ne m'aidait en rien, si ce n'est qu'à me faire encore plus mal. Il fallait que sa sorte, je n'en pouvais plus, ma transformation n'était rien comparé a cette souffrance, l'enfer a l'état pur. Je courrais jusqu'à être assez loin de la Villa pour que ma famille ne m'entende pas et j'hurlais, criais, a m'en faire déchiré les cordes vocales.

Quelques heures plus tard je rentrais à la Villa, ça peinait ma mère de ne pas me voir, pendant des jours, des heures. Cella faisait 2 semaines que je n'avais pas étanché ma soif, mais cette brûlure dans ma gorge me faisait du bien, elle estompait un peu l'autre, celle qui ne peut être soigné, **son** absence. Mon paradis étant trop fragile a mon contact, l'éloignement était obligatoire, bien qu'impossible a vivre, c'était la meilleure chose a faire pour qu'**elle** vive. Même si pensé qu'un humain allait **la **rendre heureuse, pouvait **la **touché, **la** caressé, **la** faire rougir, ça me faisait mal, car se ne sera jamais moi.

Alice était partie avec Tanya pour se vidé l'esprit, et par la même occasion m'évité, elle m'en voulait. Elle adorait **B**.., son nom m'était impossible a prononcé. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas scruter son avenir, elle m'avait écouté. Jasper quant à lui était partit chasser avec Emett et Carlisle, seul Esmé était à la Villa. Assise sur le canapé pourpre du salon, elle tapota dessus pour que je m'asseye à coté d'elle. J'obéis et posait ma tête sur ses genoux, elle caressa mes cheveux doucement, sans un mot, pendant un moment. Puis elle pris calmement la parole.

-Edward je sais que t'a douleur doit être immense, et que tu n'a pas envie d'en parlé, je n'en parlerais pas, mais,... mon chérie tu aurais dus allé avec tes frères et ton père chasser un peux.

Elle attendit que je parle, au bon d'une minute je pris enfin la parole.

-Maman, je n'ai plus envie de rien, et ma soif me permet d'apaiser un peu **son** absence. Avec Esmé il m'était aisé de parler, de me livrer, comme une mère avec son fils.

Elle continua a caressé mes cheveux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlais, quant nous sentîmes l'odeur d'Alice, je me relevais en une vitesse vampirique.

Alice entra dans la Villa, le regard vide en tremblant, Tanya la soutenait par le bras.

-Edw…ard… je n'ai…je…elle...désolé...

Je me focalisais sur ses pensé. Quant mes yeux s'écarquillèrent me faisant tombé à genoux, en hurlant. Alice avait eu une vision, mon cœur, mon Soleil de minuit était en terre.

**POV Bella**

La matinée passa a une vitesse, grâce a mes amis, ils partirent un peu après que j'ai mangé, me forçant a avalé ce truc dans mon assiette, même en le mangeant, je savais toujours pas si c'était du poisson. Je prefere pas y pensé sinon je vais encore une fois vidé mon estomac sur Jacob.

Jacob était resté il voulait attendre Charlie, je ne lui est pas dit que j'allais savoir cette après midi. Il continua a me parlé de Sam, finalement en l'écoutant on pourrait pensé qu'il est pas si mauvais que ça, pourtant avant il était pas vraiement du même avis.

-Et sinon les autres comment ils vont ? Seth, Quill, bref a par Sam ? Tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui, t'arrête pas dans parlé. Jacob Black serait devenut gay ?

Il me regarda un instant pour savoir si j'étais serieuse, j'éssayait de ne pas rire, mais s'étais pas facile.

Puis on explosa de rire en même temps, on riait pendant plusieurs minutes, puis on réussit (lui le premier) a reprendre notre sérieux.

-Je suis désolé j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement, mais moi et Sam sommes ensemble, ne m'en veut pas.

Cette phrase nous déclanchât un autre fou rire, et se fut comme ça, jusqu'à ce que mon père débarque, je n'avais pas vue les heures passez. Quant mon père arriva Jacob était au dessus de moi me chatouillant, a première vue sa aurait pus porté a confusion. Quant il aperçut Charlie, Jacob descendit du lit, il avait un air triste. Comme un chien battue.

-Ah Charlie…bonjour, enfin bonsoir. Il me regarda.

-Bella, euh, je peux pas venir demain ni après demain, je viendrais dans deux jours, je pars.... avec ma classe. Un stupide voyage scolaire. Il me regardait toujours, ses yeux de plus en plus brillant. Non, il n'allait pas pleuré ? Si ?

-Bon ben, j'y vais. Il se pencha sur mon visage, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis sortis.

-Et ben, ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire de nouveau. Je devrais peux être te prendre une chambre ici, l'hôpital te rend heureuse on dirait. Riais Charlie, mais ce n'était un rire spontané, je sentais sa voix tremblé, il était tout aussi anxieux que moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Dr GARVEY entra.

-Charlie, Bella.

-Pat, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, ce qu'à Bella.

-Charlie tu devrais t'asseoir à coté de Bella, j'ai pas une bonne nouvelle.

Charlie s'assit sur le lit et pris ma main dans la sienne, geste que je ne connaissais pas de sa part.

Le Dr GARVEY ferma la porte inspira un grand coup, puis se tourna vers nous.

-Bella est atteinte, ce qu'on appelle, une maladie orpheline. Sa voix tremblais elle nous regardais tour a tour.

-Elle a une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique, c'est rare, il n'y a que 50 cas dans le monde…par an. Le dernier mot se brisa dans sa gorge.

-Et…Mon père se racla la gorge…soignable ?

-Et bien il y a la chirurgie, mais le problème, c'est que Bella est beaucoup trop faible maintenant. Il faudrait attendre qu'elle reprenne des forces. C'est trop dangereux, en même temps il ne faut pas traîné, sinon,…Elle hésitait….sinon, cette maladie est mortelle.

Mon père ne respirait plus, j'aurais fais pareil, si j'avais ce tube d'oxygène dans le nez.

-Respire papa ! Lui ordonnais-je

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air, puis dit.

-Je … vais appeler ta mère, je …reviens.

Il allait sortir, quant il tourna les talons et revint m'embrasser le front.

Puis il partit avec Pat en fermant la porte.

Etrangement, je ne ressentais rien. J'avais pas peur, j'étais même…soulagé. Même moins mal, mon cœur ne s'était même pas emballé quant Pat m'a annoncé la nouvelle, comme si je le savais déjà. J'aurais du avoir peur être terrorisé, mais non. Pourtant, j'ai jamais eu de tendance suicidaire mais là, ma douleur allait cessé, j'allais enfin être libéré, c'était la raison de ma non réaction. Ca allait enfin s'arrêté.


	5. Douce folie

_Chapitre pas super long désolé, en panne d'inspiration. J'espère que vous aimez. Demain je vais mettre la suite si j'en trouve une…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Douce folie**

**POV Bella**

Ma mère était arrivé, se matin très tôt, avec Phil, elle s'était jeté sur Charlie en pleurant, c'est ce qui m'avait réveillé. Elle s'était alors assise sur mon lit et m'avait embrassé le front en pleurant.

-Mon bébé…Bella… Puis elle s'était remise à pleurer. En s'allongeant dans le lit a coté de moi la tête sur mes seins. Je la pris dans les bras, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie. Charlie était partit de la chambre avec Phil.

J'allais m'endormir aussi quant j'entendis une voix, **sa** voix.

_-Bella, mon amour._ J'ouvris les yeux, mais rien, la chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité, et personne,** il** n'était pas la. Je deviens folle ? Je délire ? Pourtant on me donne plus de morphine, ni de calmant.

Je gardais les yeux ouvert, au cas ou. J'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre longtemps quelques minutes plus tard **je** l'entendis, sa voix de velour, comme une caresse, je fermais les yeux.

_-Je m'en veux Bella, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dus m'enfuir au lieu de t'aimer dès notre rencontre. Tu ne souffrirais pas et tu pourrais vivre normalement. Je suis désolé._

Je suis complètement folle j'entend des voix, enfin** sa** voix , comme Jeanne D'Arc, elle a pas finit sur un bûché ? C'est totalement fou, mais je voudrais qu'il continu, quitte a être folle et mourante, autant en profité, ça peut pas être pire.

_-Si tu veux que je continue, je continuerais a te parlé autant que tu voudras Ma Bella_.

Un rire, non **son** rire, Ok, c'est pire, **il** entend ce que je penses, une petite minute, je croyais qu'**il **pouvais pas entendre mes pensés.

_-Non je ne pouvais pas, mais la c'est différent je suis en toi, dans ta tête. _

Ok, tu es dans ma tête, tu es pur fruit de mon imagination débordante, et je suis en train de te parlé, je me parle. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable, pathétique même...

_-Non ! Je suis bien la, c'est juste que tu ne me vois pas, et… _Nouveau rire_… ton imagination, tes pensées sont assez amusante, Jeanne D'Arc tout de suite les grands mots... _Soupir_... __Et tu n'es pas pathétique, tu es mon amour, mon Soleil de minuit._

Non, je rêve, faut que je me pince. Aïe ! C'est finit ? Il est partit ? Il m'a quitté encore. La plaie se rouvrit instantanement, se fut si violent, comme un éléctrochoc tel que mon souffle se coupa. Oh non je n'ai pas eu de morphine !!! Qu'on m'achève, ça fait trop mal!!!

-Ahh EDWARRRD !! J'hurlais ! Haletant, cherchant l'air. Et la plus rien, juste un _bip_ constant.

-Infirmièree !! Bella…bébé…réveille toi. Ma mère pleurait me secouant.

-Ecarté vous Madame. Rythme cardiaque nul. Défibrillateur chargé a 100, écartez vous.

**POV Charlie**

-Je suis désolé mais votre fille est dans le coma, elle ne souffre pas, mais….elle ne peut, jamais se réveillé. Dit elle.

Renée était assise sur le lit de notre fille, sa main dans la sienne, l'embrassant, de l'autre elle dégagea une mèche de son visage. Si Pat ne nous avait pas dit qu'elle était dans le coma, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, tant son visage était détendue.

Il faut que je sorte sinon je vais craquer.

-Charlie, le Dr GARVEY, m'a dit que,…Sa voix tremblait…, que Bella aurait peu de chance de… Elle ne put finir sa phrase, et sanglota.

-Charlie…Elle pleurait toujours…elle a que 18 ans !! Elle est…peut pas…

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous laissions le chagrin coulé ensemble. Notre bébé allait sans aller trop tôt parmis les anges. C'est à cause du Fils de Cullen que tout a commencé, quant ils sont partis, quant il la lachement abandonné dans la forêt! Seul, sans défence, c'est un beau salaup! Si il ose revenir je le tue, je le tue! Je le jure sur la vie de mon bébé, si il revient je le tue de mes propre mains!!


	6. Contre coup

_Pour ce chapitre j'ai été beaucoup inspiré par plusieurs chansons. Frozen de Within Temptation (j'ai du les écouté en boucle pour le point de vue d'Edward), et Need de Hana Pestle, je trouve quel va bien aussi pour le moment ou Edward quitte Bella..._

_Pour le point de vue d'Alice : Hallejua Jeff, et Hurt de Christina Aguilera..._

_J'essaye tant bien que mal de rallonger les chapitres… Et merci pour vous reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Contre coup**

**POV Edward**

Non !! C'est impossible, **elle** m'a promit, **elle**,… Ahh !! Non, mon amour ! Je courais en hurlant tel un forcené. Pourquoi la vision d'Alice était si flou, impossible de savoir ou et quant **elle** allait s'éteindre **Ma…**

-Bella…

Genoux a terre je laissais mes sanglots sans larmes me happé, et mon cœur se consumé a sa guise. Sans **elle**, il m'est impossible de vivre, **elle** est la vie. Mon cœur saignait de la perte de **son **oxygène. Je relevais lentement ma tête et plongeais mon regard sur la lune, qui s'était paisiblement installé pour me tenir compagnie, tel une amie, une confidente. Comme une douce mélodie, j'entendais** son** rire,** sa** voix, fermant les yeux, je me délectais se son mélodieux qui berçais ma peine.

**Son **souvenir me transperça de part en part. Je **la** voyais allongé sur son lit à Forks, la première fois que j'étais monté dans **sa** chambre sans trop savoir pourquoi. **Elle** était belle, magnifique, a coupé le souffle avec **ses** cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, **son **débardeur blanc, **son** short délavé dévoilant **ses** interminable jambes nu, **sa **menotte fragile reposant à coté de sa tête, **sa** bouche légèrement entrouverte, irrésistible tentatrice donnant envie d'y goûter, tel un fruit rouge bien mure. Si le paradis existait il devait être nul par ailleurs que dans **ses** bras. Notre premier baiser dans notre clairière.** Ses** lèvres étaient chaudes et douce contre les mienne froide et dure, **son** haleine enivrant, un mélange de **son** odeur délicate de freesia, de fruits, et de bonbons acidulés, meilleurs que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé. **Ses** mains pressantes, s'accrochant désespérément à ma nuque, puis à mes cheveux, **ses** doigts fins massant, caressant ma tête. J'avais bataillé intérieurement pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions, tant vampirique, que masculine. Savait **elle,** le quart de l'effet quel produisait quant **elle** me touchait ? Des millions de décharges électriques qui parcourait mon corps de la tête au pied, en passant par mon bas-ventre. Surtout quant **elle **se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, cette vision, était une torture a regardé. A chaque fois une envie irrépressible de me jeter sur **elle**, et la couvrir baiser me passait par la tête, mon imagination était vraiment très développé a son contact. **Sa** peau douce, chaude. **Ses** seins, deux petites brioches sortant du four encore tiède qu'on voudrait goûté, savouré. J'imaginais ma bouche sur ces délicieuses pâtisseries, me délectant de leurs goûts.

Voila, ce qu'il me reste, mon imagination fertile et **son **souvenir, qui ne lui rend pas assez justice, **elle** est la plus belle femme que j'ai vus, **elle** se sous estime, la banalité n'a rien a voir avec **elle**, elle n'a pas sa place en sa présence, c'est **l'**insultée. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir une vie, que dis-je, une éternité, sans **elle**. Si **elle** doit faire se voyage de non-retour et bien soit, je partirais avec **elle**. Je me relevais et marchais a vitesse humaine en direction de la villa pour la dernière fois.

Ma décision était prise, si nous ne pouvons être ensemble dans ce monde et bien peut être que dans l'autre…, pour cela il faut que **B…**, disait juste en ce qui concerne mon âme. Mais, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

**POV Alice**

J'étais tremblante de tout mes membre je n'avais toujours pas bougé, j'étais pétrifié par ma vision. Edward avait hurlé si fort que Tanya mit la main sur sa bouche. Elle pensait que si il était venu ici et pas ailleurs c'était parce qu'il tenait a elle. Je n'avais pas objecté quant elle m'avait proposé une viré shopping, je pensais que de ne plus être en vue de mon frère, il allait peut être moins,… je ne sais pas. Le shopping étant le meilleurs moyen de me distraire en général, me changé les idées, comme dise les humains. Nous avions la voiture de Tanya un coupée sportif Beige et rouge. Nous étions en décembre cependant, Tanya avait baissé le toi ouvrant. Bien sur pour nous autre immortel, cela ne faisait pas une différence, a par nos cheveux flottant au vent.

Elle se rangea près du centre commercial.

-Alors on commence par quoi ? Lingerie, ou chaussures ? Elle sortie de la voiture, et j'en fit de même. Je n'avais pas répondu a sa question, et me dirigeait vers l'entré du centre.

-Alors ? Elle me rattrapa et se mit à mes coté.

-Euh… comme tu veux, ça m'ai égale. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'avais dit une énormité, en s'arrêtant devant moi.

-Attend Alice, tu n'es pas…. Tu as l'air de… tu n'as pas envie de faire les boutiques ? Réussit elle a dire, elle avait pas tord je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à ça. Elle du remarqué mon faux sourire, peut enjoué.

-Je ne comprend pas, d'ordinaire c'est toit qui me pousse a rentré dans les boutiques. C'est à cause d'Edward ? Me dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non ! Je la regardais également, sourcils froncés, ou voulait elle en venir ?

-Et bien oui. Tu n'aimes pas le voir aussi déconcerté, lui d'ordinaire si, si,…pausé, réfléchis.

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils.

-De quoi parles tu ? Je savais qu'Edward n'avait rien dit.

Il ne voulait que nos cousines le sachent. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié et de leur compassion, avait il dit. Il ne leurs avait pas parlé depuis que nous étions arrivé ou très peu, surtout a Tanya, il savait qu'elle fantasmait sur lui depuis le début.

-Et bien oui, il est étrange, depuis que vous êtes arrivé. C'est en rapport avec moi ? Ou c'est sa fichue Humaine ? Elle… il l'a quitté, non ? En même temps sa m'étonne qu'il soit résté avec elle, elle a rien de spécial, elle sent juste bon.

Quuoi ?! Elle pense que Bella n'est pas spécial ? « Fichue humaine » ?

-Tanya, Bella lui a apporté plus de bonheur en un an, qu'Edward a eu en une vie entière. Elle est spéciale, elle rendait Edward heureux. Lui dis-je glacial.

-C'était ma meilleure amie, elle me manque a un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginé…

Et c'est la ou j'eu ma vision de Bella dans un cercueil en cerisier. Blanche, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Charlie lui se pencha et lui murmura : « A bientôt mon bébé » Puis il embrassa son front. J'avais tremblé, et sangloté sans larme.

-Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'a tu vus ? Elle me prit fermement par la taille, m'empêchant de m'effondrer d'horreur.

-T..anya, ram..ène moi,…Villa.

-Ok, ok, accroche toi a moi.

Et en moins de 20 minutes étions revenues à la Villa.

J'étais dans ce souvenir quant Jasper, Emett, et Papa, arrivèrent. En voyant mon état de choc, Jasper m'enlaça la taille, et m'envoya des vagues d'apaisement.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda papa.

-B..ella. Elle est…va…mourir. Dis je en sanglotant contre le torse de mon époux.

-Où est Edward ? Demanda mon père à l'intention d'Esmé qui sanglotait elle aussi sur le canapé. Il était affolé, lui aussi sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot.

**POV Charlie**

Maintenant une semaine, **elle** ne se réveillera pas, je le sens, **elle** ne veut pas. Quant Pat a dit que la volonté jouait dans son réveil, j'ai su. **Elle** ne veut plus lutter pour vivre. René continuait a lui livre en boucle ses livres préféré, en lui caressant la main.

Moi, j'étais incapable de resté plus d'une heure dans la chambre de l'hôpital, trop douloureux. Billy passait de temps en temps à la maison pour me remonter temps bien que mal le moral, qui était au plus bas. J'avais pris deux semaines de congés, je n'arrivais même plus à faire mon boulot. Billy disais que quant il a perdu sa femme il était dans le même état. Oui mais il a son fils Jacob. Moi j'ai qui ? Personne. Jacob, parlons en, Billy m'a dis qu'il n'allais plus a l'école, il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre a pleuré. **Elle** aurait du le choisir, plutôt que se monstre ! Si un jour je le retrouve celui la !

Et Pat, qui parle de la débranché, de don d'organe ! Nan, mais ça va pas, **elle** est trop jeune pour… Non !!

René dort toute les nuit à l'hôpital, sur le fauteuil de **sa** chambre. Moi je peux pas, sinon je m'effondre. Resté là, à la regardé, sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Je ne peux juste, pas ! Avais-je dis a René, qui m'en voulais de ne pas venir souvent a l'hôpital. Elle pensais, que je m'en fichais, il fallais que je lui dise, que c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Alors je restais devant la télé, éteinte. Les yeux dans le vide, me rappelant, les bons moments qu'on avait passé. Les banalités, qui aujourd'hui me manque. Quant **elle** faisait la cuisine, moi devant la télé devant un match.

_**Toc…Toc**_

Je ne voulais voir personne, je ne levais même pas le petit doigt, certainement Billy. Juste la paix, le silence de **son** absence, me replonger dans mon souvenir, nos souvenirs. Même quant René était partit, je n'étais pas dans cet état de léthargie total. **Bella** me ressemblait énormément, le même caractère. Quant l'autre la quitté, **elle** était aussi vide que moi en ce moment. Je comprends que ça a du être dure, difficile de se relever. C'était comme si **elle** pleurait un mort, pourtant avec René j'étais pas aussi…aussi….vidé.

_**Toc…Toc**_

Il lâche pas l'affaire !

-Je veux voir personne ! Billy, part ! Je veux être seul, merci d'être passé quant même. Criais-je. Pour qu'il entende, sans avoir a me levé.

Je repensais a quant je suis venu **la** cherché avec la voiture de patrouille, **sa** tête quant elle la vue. **Ses** yeux pétillant d'exitation quant je lui est dis que je lui avait acheté la chevrolet de Billy. **Son** sourire, **ses** joues rougis d'embarras. Seigneur me **l'**enlevé pas une nouvelle fois, je pourrais plus vivre seul, sans **elle.**


	7. Fantasme ou réalité?

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite...

La musique m'inspire beaucoup, alors si vous pouvez siter quelques titres pour la suite, sa changera peut être le cour des évenements...

Ici j'ai écouté uninvided de Alanis Morissette et In the death Car du film Arizona Dream.

Bonne lecture et encore Merciiii

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Fantasme ou réalité ?**

**POV Bella**

J'étais calme, assise sur le sable, derrière moi une forêt. Devant l'horizon a perte de vue. Il faisait chaud. Où je suis ? Je suis…morte ? J'entends parlé au loin. René. Où est elle ? Je me retournai brusquement, la cherchant des yeux, mais rien.

_-Mamann…_

J'arrives pas à comprendre la totalité juste, quelques mots. On dirait,… on dirait,…Orgueil et Préjugé ? Non ?! Si, elle me le lit mon livre favorie.

Je suis toute seule ? J'ai l'impression, ou plutôt la sensation de savoir ou je suis, sans pour autant, mettre le doigt dessus, cette forêt, pourtant inconnus et si familière. Il y a peut être quelqu'un, qui pourra m'aiguillé un peu, parce que je me sens pas rassuré, seuls face a mon esprit, aussi bizarre soit il.

_-Ehhh , il y a quelqu'un ? Criais je._

Personne. Là, je vais commencé a me faire des films pas rassurant du tout !

_-EHH-OHH, IL Y A QUELQU'UN !!!_ Je hurlais, je sentais mes yeux me piqué, même dans mon…rêve, ou cauchemar, ça dépend comment on voit les choses…

_-Géniale je suis je sais pas où, seule face a moi-même. Ca peut pas être pire…_

Un bruit derrière moi, me fit sursauté. Là, j'avais peur. Je me levais instantanément et reculais doucement, toujours en fixant l'obscurité de cette forêt. Ma vue était floue, à cause de mes larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Un bruit sourd se fît entendre, redoublant mes larmes. Et si c'était Victoria, ou James, revenue finir le travail qu'il avait commencé. Je fermais les yeux, si c'était un cauchemar, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, qu'il soit…vivant. Si je dois mourir, je ne préfère pas voir comment il s'y prendra, et la torture qu'il m'infligera. Le bruit, devint de plus en plus fort, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je tremblais, j'étais incapable de bouger mes jambes, elles étaient comme encrées dans ce sable, doux et chaud. Les larmes continuaient a coulé même avec mes yeux hermétiquement fermé. Je respirais par la bouche avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Ma respiration était saccadée. S'il n'arrive pas maintenant pour en finir, mes jambes vont lâchés. La torture psychologique, est aussi dure que celle physique qu'il m'avait infligé un an plus tôt dans la salle de danse, à Phénix. Il veut faire duré le plaisir, le vicieux ! J'entendais la voix de ma mère, et le vent fit volé mes cheveux en direction de la forêt. L'écume des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, me léchait timidement les pieds. La voix de ma mère et ces caresses aquatique me rassurèrent un peu, pas énormément. Faisant moins tremblé mes jambes, pour gardé l'équilibre. Je me concentrais pour gardé le contrôle de ma respiration, et ralentir les battements de mon cœur, totalement frénétique. Quant je sentie une main froide sur ma joue. Enfin! Son pouce essuya mes larmes, puis sa main descendit sur ma mâchoire, mon cou.

_-Vite, finissons en !_ Je décalais ma tête sur le coté pour qu'il est une meilleur vue sur ma carotide. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, me donnant des frissons. Je sentie son souffle froid se rapproché de mon oreille. Je ne me débattais même pas, à quoi bon.

-_N'est pas peur, ce n'est que moi Bella. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, et ton odeur._ Il parcourut ma mâchoire de long en large avec son nez, puis il s'arrêta, son front froid contre ma joue brûlante. _Mes souvenirs ne te rendent pas justice mon amour._

**Sa** voix. J'ouvris les yeux, et la bouche. **Mon Edward**, était la, devant moi, mon cœur battant la chamade, la sensation qu'il se frayait un passage pour sortir de ma cage thoracique.

_-Ed…ward._ J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'avais retenu ma respiration.

Nous restions là, mes yeux plongés dans les **siens**. Un Dieu vivant me regardais, comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Je caressais sa joue, **il **coupa notre « moment magique » en fermant les yeux. De ma main droite je descendais pour toucher chaque partie de son visage, les redécouvrant. Sa peau était douce, du bout des doigts je caressais son nez, puis sur ses lèvres, je les effleurais, **il** entrouvrit la bouche, et me fit ce sourire que j'adorais.

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella…_ **Il** ronronnait, comme un chat. Se qui me fit sourire. Puis **il** ouvrit les yeux et pris ma main qui était sur sa bouche, **il** commença a léché un de mes doigts timidement. Déclanchant des frissons de désir jusque sur ma nuque. Puis **il **commença a les sucé. Comment **il** s'y prenait, bon sang ! Je fermais les yeux en savourant cette sensation, et me mordis la lèvre inférieur, pour resté dans la réalité et évité de perdre pied. Et un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ma bouche, sans que je puisse le contrôlé. **Il **s'arrêta de siroter mes doigts, et s'empara de mes lèvres, les embarquant dans une danse sensuelle, **sa** langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure, demandant la permission d'entrer. J'ouvris alors ma bouche, mon Dieu, **Sa** langue était… Un gémissement m'échappa pour s'engouffrer dans la sienne. **Il** gémit à son tour. **Il** descendit **ses **doigts fins, dans une lenteur délibérée, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et **s**'arrêta juste au dessus de mes fesses, glissant **sa** main sous mon tee-shirt, pour intensifier la caresse, et repartie, faisant le chemin inverse. J'allais fondre, **il** abandonna ma bouche, pour embrasser chaque partie de mon visage lentement. Mes paupières fermées, mon nez, mes pommettes. **Sa** bouche glissa sur ma mâchoire, la mordillant gentiment, m'arrachant un autre gémissement. S'**il** n'arrête pas ça tout de suite, je vais exploser. Je pausais mes mains sur le haut de sa chemise et je fis la même chose que **lui**, descendant lentement, très lentement sur **son** torse laissant mes mains découvrir **ses** pectoraux, **il** gémit à coté de mon lobe. Je fis le chemin inverse déboutonnant un à uns la chemise, toujours avec une lenteur calculé. Mes mains tremblaient, me remémorant tout les rêves que j'avais eus sur ce moment. Je rougissais, en y repensant. J'avais finis de la déboutonner. Je pausais mes mains sur **son** torse et dégageais la chemise en caressant ses larges épaules. **Il** pris le bas de mon tee-shirt et le fit passez au dessus de ma tête rompant **ses **caresses sur mon dos. **Il** détailla mon corps, en descendant doucement son regard, s'arrêtant sur mes seins. **Il** avait les yeux d'un ambre plus profond. **Il** leva **sa** main, et effleura mon sein doigt. **Son** touché était doux, comme une pétale de fleur.

J'aurais du apprécié plus son geste, mais… mon esprit se reconnecta. **Mon** Edward n'aurait jamais eu autant d'assurance, il aurait calmé mes ardeurs, et non succombé au sienne. Où suis-je ? Dans un monde parallèle ? Un paradis caché ?

Sentant que je n'étais plus avec lui. **Il** s'arrêta et me regarda intensément.

_-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin, je comprends mon amour. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi a me contrôlé…je…_

_-Non, c'est pas le faite que…je…ou sommes nous Edward ? Pourquoi j'entends la voix de René ? Et comment se fait il que tu soit là ? _Dépitais-je rapidement.

**Il** me donna sa chemise qui gisait sur le sable. Je m'empressais de la mettre, j'étais rouge de gène. Je m'en voulais d'avoir interrompus ce moment, _**notre**_ moment. Mais je n'étais rassuré, je ne savais toujours pas se qui nous arrivaient. **Il** me prit dans les bras, pausant ma tête sur **son** torse froid, **il** m'embrassa le sommet du crâne, puis dit.

_- Je ne suis pas réellement là Bella._

Je m'en doutais j'étais en train de rêvé, confondre réalité et fiction, tout moi ça.

_-J'en étais sur, je suis en train de rêvé, pourtant sa semble si,…si,…réel ! J'ai vraiment la sensation de ta peau sur ma joue._

_-Ce n'est pas non plus un rêve Bella, tu es à la frontière._

A la frontière ? J'étais perdu. A la frontière de quel pays ? Il me semblait pas avoir quitté l'hôpital ? J'avais bougé ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit là, **il** m'a suivit ? Je **l'**ai suivis ? Ou la la !! Trop de questions, je vais avoir mal a la tête. **Il** releva mon menton, et caressa mon pli entre mes sourcils.

_-Je sais, tu dois être déboussolé, laisse moi t'éclairé un peu_. **Il** prit une grande inspiration, inutile pour **lui**, qui n'a pas besoin d'oxygène._ Tu as fais un arrêt cardiaque Bella. Les infirmiers ton ranimé, mais….tu es dans le coma mon ange._ **Il **caressa ma joue, toujours le regard dans le mien.

_-Je…je…comprend pas…_ Je suis dans le coma, Ok. Mais, si j'étais dans le coma, qu'est ce que je fou ici, dans les bras de **mon** Adonis, sur une plage de sable fin ? C'est…déroutant, non ?!

_-Tu es à la frontière._ **Il** fit une pause. _Entre la vie et la mort._ J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son, n'en sortis. J'étais sous le choc. _« entre la vie et la mort »_ c'est quoi ça encore ! Et pourquoi Edward est ici, il est…

-_Tu es mort ?_ J'étais paniqué, non, **mon** adonis, **mon** Dieu ne pouvait pas être mort, **il** n'en avait pas le droit, même si en me quittant, je ne l'avais pas spécifié dans le contrat. Il continuait a caressé ma joue, **ses** yeux dans les miens, eux totalement paniqué. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

_-Calme toi Bella. Essaye de respiré calmement, voilà. Non mon cœur, je ne suis pas mort…_**Il** fit une pause_… je ne suis pas vivant non plus. Je suis mon âme et toi aussi tu es ton âme, ou ton esprit ça dépend comment tu vois les choses. Ton corps est toujours allongé sur ton lit d'hôpital, inconscient. _Sur cette dernière parole, son corps se raidit. Et moi je réfléchissait, mon cerveau refusant de ralentir l'allure, on aurait dit une locomotive, il ne manquait plus la fumé me sortant des oreilles. Si j'étais dans….le coma. Et **lui** n'était pas mort ni vivant, **il** était quoi ? Pourquoi il était à…à…. comment il avait appellé ça ? Ah, oui ! La frontière.

_-Moi je suis dans…le co…coma._ Beguaillais-je. _Mais toi ? Tu es ou ? _Il sourit.

_-Tu avais raison, j'ai une âme, puisque je suis ici. En tant que vampire, je ne peu rejoindre l'autre coté, et mourir._ **Il** désigna une lumière blanche de **ses** yeux. La lumière était presque aveuglante, au bout de l'horizon. Moi qui pensais que c'était le soleil,…pas vraiment ! Puis **il** pris mon visage en coupe, caressant de **ses **pouces mes lèvres légèrement entrouverte.

-_Je ne veux pas que tu traverses l'autre coté, je t'en pris bat toi ! Mon corps reviendra vers toi, mais moi… _Une de **ses** mains quitta mon visage et se pausa sur mon sein gauche délicatement, légère comme une caresse. _Resterait ici, lové en toi._ **Il **m'embrassa tendrement. J'ouvris les yeux **il** n'était plus là. La plage avait disparut, peu a peu je distinguait des ombres, la lumière aveuglante c'était estompé me permettant de voir a nouveau. Et je vis deux yeux brillant, rougis, les lèvres bougeais, et il fallut reconnecté mon cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Mon bébé…

Ma mère pleurait, ses larmes tombaient sur mon cou. Edward avait disparus, mais je sais ce n'était pas un rêve, non Edward était là. C'est **lui** qui ma permit de refaire surface, mon Ange Gardien. Inconsciemment je pausais ma main là ou **il** l'avait pausé quelques minutes avant, sur mon cœur.

-Je t'attendrais. Murmurais-je.


	8. La mort est paisible

Alors pour la question vont ils mourir... Et bien non, enfin oui et non, mais je vous laisse le découvrire par vous même. Le chapitre n'est pas trés long, je sais...

Attention ce chapitre reprend des passages de Tentation de , donc sa ne m'appartiens pas. A par le remix que j'en ai fait. Je suis une sadique, mais je veux pas faire un Happy End tout de suite... Je me dépèche de finir le chapitre suivant.

Donnez des conseils, des idées, pour pimenté encore plus l'histoire. sur ses paroles, bonne lecture.

**_Xx Bisous A Toute les Twilighteur(euse) Xx_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : La mort est paisible**

**POV Edward**

J'étais dans l'avion direction l'Europe, l'Italie. Perdu dans mes pensés, quant je ressentie un soulèvement dans ma poitrine. Que m'arrive t-il ? Puis un second qui fit relevé mon torse, plus intense. Je tournais mon regard vers le hublot, pour me ressaisir un temps soit peu. Je posais ma main sur mon torse de Pierre. Un nouveau soulèvement plus violent cette fois. D'un seul coup de l'eau coula sur mes joues. Non ce n'est pas possible. Une larme ? Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? Je fermais les yeux, et là mon esprit fut soudain projeté. Je n'entendais plus les esprit de l'avion plus rien. Quant je rouvris les yeux les passagers commençaient a descendre. Je me relevais pour faire de même.

…_Arrivedreci, buon soggiorno ha Firenze, ha presto…Buon soggiorno, ha presto…_

L'hôtesse me regarda en souriant, puis son sourire se fana.

-Signore avete un problema ? Avete perso alcuna cosa? Paura dell'aereo?? (trad: Monsieur vous avez un problème? Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? Oeur de l'avion ? )

-Euh…no tutto va bene, gracie lo stesso. (Trad : Non tout va bien, merci)

Je lui feins un sourire, pour pouvoir sortir plus vite de l'appareil, car elle me barrait adroitement la route, s'étant mise au milieu, pour que je ne puisse pas passez.

-Ma… piangete, siete sicuro…( Trad :Mais vous pleurez, vous êtes sur…)

Je mis ma main sur ma joue, j'avais pleuré. Non, c'est…impossible. Pourtant j'avais les joues mouillées. Je me ressaisie, pour pensé a ce nouveau phénomène. Je lui souris a nouveau, celui là n'était pas feint, j'étais heureux, j'avais pus la pleuré.

-Sono delle lacrime di gioia, la ringrazio ma devo andare. (Trad: Se sont des larmes de joie, je vous remercie, mais je dois y allé). Elle sourie, et me laissa enfin passé. J'étais heureux, incompréhensible me diriez-vous, mais pouvoir enfin laissez coulé ma peine sur mes joues froides, était apaisant.

Je repris mes esprits devant leur domaine, Les Volturies. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, être avec elle. Et j'avais un plan précis en tête pour y arriver, mourir. Il suffisait de sortir l'arme dont je disposais, et la retourné contre moi. Je disposais de deux solutions, les provoqués, ou les attaqués directement. Je souviens avoir comparé notre histoire a celle des deux protagonistes de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette. Et je trouvais que m'a fin devait reflété l'ampleur de mon chagrin, de la souffrance et en même temps mon amour inconditionnel envers elle. Quelque chose de fort, d'intense et doux à la fois. Oui, cette mort sera douce cette fois, car elle m'emportera vers ses bras chaud, son visage d'ange déchu du paradis pour me donner vie. Il faut que ce soit tout sauf banale, se doit théâtrale, comme nous. Deux protagonistes d'une histoire magique, irréelle, inconcevable, défiant le destin, la logique, la vie. Le soleil, pontait à l'horizon, comme pour me soufflé timidement ma réplique.

**POV Alice**

_« Je pars la rejoindre »_ voila ce qu'il avait dit. Avant que nous puissions réagir, a cette phrase il avait disparus comme un courant d'air. Edward était partit depuis une heure et nous ne savions pas si il était arrivé à Forks, car bien sur, mon frère a laissé délibérément son portable ici. Esmé était dans les bras de Carliste, Rose était descendue de sa chambre quant elle avait entendue Edward hurlé, a vous en arraché le cœur, si nous en avions encore un. _« c'est inutile qu'il aille la rejoindre, si elle doit mourir, il pourra rien faire. Et puis ça nous arrange, on pourra retourné à Forks comme ça ! » _. Quant elle prononça cette phrase j'ai pas pu me retenir, et je l'avais giflé a lui en dévissé la tête, si elle était humaine.

-La prochaine fois que tu fera se genre de remarque, je t'arracherais la langue avec mes dent ! Je t'interdis de parler de sa mort comme d'un soulagement, tu m'entends ? J'avais craché ses parole avec un colère tel, que même Jasper ne pu m'apaisé. C'est quant je croisais le regard de Carliste, que ma colère diminue. J'avais giflé et menacé verbalement ma sœur ! Mais je ne supportais plus ses remarques qu'elle avait envers elle. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui me fit exploser. Peut après j'avais fondu en sans larme, juste des sanglots, me faisant tremblé a un tel point que je m'écrasais au sol, de la douleur, puis plus rien j'étais figé regardant la scene. Edward était sur la grande place, tapis dans l'ombre. J'entendis la cloche de l'église sonné, au nombres de coups il devait être midi. Quant le dernier coup sonna Edward se mit en plein milieu, torse nu. Le soleil faisait brillé sa peau, tel de l'eau miroitante. Il avait un sourire sur le visage. Puis des cris d'effrois retentir de tout les cotés, les humains couraient dans tout les cotés, cherchant à s'enfuir. Deux ombres masqués surgir d'une ruelle peut éclairé par le soleil embarquant Edward, à une vitesse invisible pour les humains. Puis plus rien, si des bruits que je connaissais, les aillant entendue qu'une seul fois d'en ma vie pour les avoir infligé, un an auparavant, à James. Le démembrement d'un vampire, cette fois ci s'était Edward, qui les subissais. Puis je revins a moi, et cette fois ci ce n'étais pas Edward, mais moi qui hurlais à gorge déployé.

**POV Charlie**

Elle a enfin refais surface. Contre toute attente, elle avait même un sourire au lèvre. Je reprenais petit à petit espoir. Je voulais pas y croire peur, que tout s'écroule. Sa faisait une a peine 2h30 quel s'était réveillé. Son état dans lequel elle était avant de sombrer dans le coma, empirait. Il ne respirait plus seul. Elle s'essoufflait beaucoup quant elle parlais, et avait du mal a respiré, c'est pourquoi il l'avait mit sous respirateur.

-Je sais que s'est dure, mais si on lui enlève elle ne pourra plus respiré du tout. Ses poumons se remplissent d'eau. Et je vous demande de signer ses papiers, l'opération est très risquée, 50/50, mais c'est la seul solution. Nous avait expliqué Pat. Les papiers, je lui en donnerais des papiers. Il y en avait un pour la réanimation au cas où il faudrait… et l'autre pour le don d'organe ! Elle lâche pas l'affaire ! Bella avait signé les deux. Ne voulant plus être sauvé en cas d'arrêt cardiaque, et avait accepté de donné tout ses « organes en état de marche » avait elle dit d'une voix rauque et a peine audible. Mon Dieu, sortait la de cet enfer.

-Bella je refuse que tu ne veuilles pas être ranimé, bon Dieu de bon sang, tu n'as que 18 ans, tu ne peux pas mourir ! La dernière parole s'était étouffé dans ma gorge, et une larme coulait, sans que je puisse la contrôlé. J'étais en colère ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle se battait pour rester en vie.

-Papa, je n'ai jamais dit vouloir mourir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus m'acharner contre le destin, s'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi a resté en vie à Forks, avec ma maladresse légendaire… Avait elle dit dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je suis d'accord mais…je ne…n'abandonne pas, fait le pour ta mère et moi, je t'en pris.

René me regardait, elle aussi ne voulait pas que notre bébé parte sans avoir vécut. Même si Bella était têtue, borné, il était hors de question que se soit pour partir, il fallait que se soit pour vivre. L'opération était programmé et sa faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était au bloque. Il restait encore plus de 4h00 à attendre qu'elle en sorte …vivante.

**POV Bella**

Je savais exactement ce que je faisais en signant ses papiers. Je ne voulais pas abandonné, et reprendre la promesse que je lui avais donné. Non, je ne voulais pas m'accrocher comme sur forcené à la vie. Il avait défié le destin plus d'une fois en me gardant en vie.

J'étais dans la salle d'opération, les médecins s'agitaient autour de moi. J'avais mal à la poitrine, un bloque de béton, m'empêchait de respiré toute seul. Quant je tentais de parler, on aurait dit une fumeuse de gitane ou gauloise selon ces préférences, de 60 ans qui s'exprimait. Sa me brûlais intérieurement, comme des millions de feux dans mon abdomen.

-Bella je veux que tu respires et compte a voix haute.

-1…2…3……4. Je sombrais

_...On peut commencé... Scalpel... écarteur... compresse… **BIP.... BIP.............. BIP **....Pression artérielle en chute libre........ Il y a beaucoup trop de liquide...je ne vois plus rien...._

_Hémorragie, vite des compresses ....on la perd!!_

Vous avez déjà eu un moment dans votre vie, on vous vous sentiez coulé, sans rien pour vous retenir, ni perche, ni rebord, ni main. Et pourtant vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes confiante, c'est ce que je ressentais. J'étais bien dans l'eau, plus rien ne m'importait.

Petit à petit je sombrais plus profondément encore, l'eau n'était plus limpide, elle était opaque. Bientôt le néant, les ténèbres m'envahir. Son visage m'apparus, parfait. Comme si mon cerveau avait voulut me préservé, m'aidé. Il avait un sourire, mon adonis, ma statue grecque était magnifique, ses cheveux volaient. Mon ange gardien, m'accompagnait a traversé la frontière. Et dans un murmure il me dit : « Pour l'éternité ». J'ignore si j'ai parlé à haute voix mais je lui est répondus.

-A jamais.

Je ne luttais même plus, l'anesthésie rendait la mort douce, paisible. Plus rien, mon cœur ne battait plus, c'était enfin fini.


	9. un choix

**Désolé j'ai mis du temps a le pondre celui là...**

**Panne d'inspiration...**

**Merci pour vos comms et j'ai trouvé une suite! Un Happy End, le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci a Meyer, again. **

* * *

**Chapitre Un choix difficile**

**POV Charlie**

René et moi étions dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'était endormie, car elle avait veillé sur notre bébé toute la nuit. Moi je n'y arrivais pas. Trop de question sans réponse, trop d'angoisse, trop d'incertitude, trop de regard compatissant autour de moi, trop de gentillesse d'infirmière, trop de café ingurgité, trop de trop. Assis je regardais René allongé sur deux chaises de la salle de torture pour les parents, dormir. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais elle restait toujours aussi belle. C'est fou comme le visage de Bella lui ressemble. Les mêmes pommettes saillantes, le même nez, et le même problème, trop fragile. Une infirmière me proposa pour la énième fois un coussin pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Non, je ne veux pas fermé les yeux, je ne veux pas dormir pendant que ma fille se fait charcuté les poumons, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux…rien ! Juste Bella. Je vis le chirurgien sortir et venir vers nous. Je regardais la pendule au dessus de la porte, 22h35, ça faisait a peine 1h30 que Bella était au bloc. Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que Pat avait dit que cela devait duré au moins 4h. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Je m'avançais à sa rencontre pour éviter qu'il réveille René.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Et bien. Il pris une grande respiration, baissa la tête un instant puis repris.

-C'est fini Charlie. Que voulais t-il dire, par « fini » ? Et pourquoi se regard compatissant ? Non ! Elle…

-Elle…elle…Bella ?! J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir, je pleurais.

-Je suis désolé Charlie, nous avons attendus trop longtemps, il y avait beaucoup trop de liquide dans ses poumons, le cœur a lâché, on a réussit a le faire repartir, mais…elle …ne peut respiré que par une machine, elle…je suis désolé Charlie. Je ne savais pas au début que Bella avait signé ses papiers, je vais devoir la débrancher, je suis désolé…

Arrête avec tes désolés ! C'est toi qui…qui…

-Tu dois réveiller René, je vous laisse encore quelques heures avec elle. Mais après il va falloir respecté sa volonté…

-Quoi ? Sa volonté ? Celle de mourir ?! Elle a que 18 ans ! Elle ne peut pas mourir, sans avoir vécut !

René c'était réveillé, et s'approcha de nous. En voyant mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Elle pleura et me serra dans les bras. Le chirurgien lui expliqua qu'il fallait laissé partir Bella, puisque c'était son choix.

**POV Alice**

Ma vision devenait douloureuse plus elle était clair. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux, mon frère et ma sœur de cœur, ma meilleure amie.

Jasper m'avait enveloppé de ses bras me berçant sur le sol où je m'étais effondré. Les autres membres de la famille étaient assis sur le sol du salon également. Esmé et Carliste se regardèrent pour cherché une solution, Rose et Emett regardèrent le sol. Je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux des deux visions. Le suicide de mon frère et la mort de Bella, il n'y avait qu'un point commun au deux, le sourire sur leur lèvre. Il fallait changé le cour des évènement, changé de trajectoire, d'histoire et de fin. Je me relevais d'un bond. Je n'avais pas chassé et la brûlure de ma gorge se faisait violente. Je savais se que je devais faire, je savais aussi que c'étais risqué, mortellement risqué. Mais qu'importe, ils en valaient la peine, et je ne me résoudrait jamais a ce qu'ils nous quitte aussi facilement. Je regardais les autres, toujours au sol, quant j'avais annoncé la mort d'Edward ils étaient tous tombé comme des mouches, nos cousins Denali étaient partis chassés pour oublié ou se réconforté comme ils le pouvaient.

-Carliste, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Ils me regardèrent tous avec les yeux ronds

-Donne moi une poche de sang O négatif. Je savais qu'il en avait, en étant médecin a l'hôpital, Carliste avait réussit a s'en procuré, pour Jaser, qui au début était réticent a notre régime alimentaire.

-Que veux tu faire ?

-Je vais transformer Bella.

**POV Edward **

J'étais la, attendant que L'Astre vienne a son zénith, libérateur de chagrins. Les premiers coups retentir, comme un décompte, une course contre la mort, contre Ma mort. Je fermais les yeux, et vis son doux visage bercé dans une lumière éclatante et aveuglante. Mon ange, ma vie, mon âme, était encore plus Belle que dans mes souvenirs, que je soit damné pour t'avoir fait autant souffrir ! Plongé dans la contemplation de son reflet, je n'entendais même pas les cris stridents des Humains, effrayé par ma nature. Ils devaient être terrifiés. Des bras me saisir les poignet, quant j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans une immense salle avec un plafond sans fin, je reconnus l'entrée du domaine des Volturies.

Les valets de Aro, m'emmenèrent au conseil, pour me jugé. Cela pourrait s'apparenté a un tribunal, sauf que la sanction est la mort. Caius et Marcus les deux autres membres du conseil étaient assis autour de la table, sur les deux cotés d'Aro.

-Edward, pourrais tu avoir l'obligeance de non expliquer ton geste.

_Il vous suffit de lire dans mon esprit_, Répliquais-je mentalement.

_Car je sais que vous avez le même don que moi. _Je fis défilé tout mes souvenirs en compagnies de Bella, de ma famille, et de James. Même nos moments intimes, les visions d'Alice, dont la dernière en date y passait Je voulais qu'il comprenne mon désespoir, mon envie d'en finir, de la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta cependant a un souvenir, qui me fis grogné de colère. La salle de danse, la seul et unique fois ou j'ai goutté son sang. Il riait et applaudissait en même temps.

-Et bien, je pense que l'enfant prodigue de la famille Cullen, est fou. Il a révélé a une humaine notre existence, et s'en est éprit, ce qui n'est pas une faute, c'est une aberration, il ne la pas transformé ! Les deux autre membres, prirent par à Aro, dans son hilarité, se qui me fis grogné.

_Je n'ai jamais voulus la transformer, pour la seule et bonne raison, que je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un monstre, comme nous !_ Aro se figea, puis repris son sérieux.

- Nous allons délibérer quelques heures. Il regarda mes yeux, un sourire au lèvre se dessina.

-Je vais demandé a Felix de t'apporté quelques choses a mangé. Installe toi dans la Salle de Vénus. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir te contenté de notre…gastronomie. Il ne se défit pas de son sourire et Felix me tira, puis me jeta dans cette fameuse Salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et jeta la réceptionniste qui s'effondra au sol. Il referma la porte. Ma gorge me brûlais j'avais du mal a me contrôlé. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, pour Bella je ne voulais tuer qu'une seule personne, moi-même.

-S'il vous plait, faite ça vite ! Elle tendit son cou, pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure vue sur sa carotide. Elle n'était pas effrayée. Dans sa tête tout était clair, elle pensait que j'allais m'abreuvé de son sang a lui en faire perdre la vie, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle…elle….voulait que je la transforme ? Puis j'entendis son esprit qu'émendé le valet, Felix. Elle en était amoureuse, et pensait qu'en devenant un monstre, celui-ci s'intéresserait plus a elle. Alors que Felix, l'avait jeté ici, dans l'arène, pour que je lui ôte la vie. Sans aucun remord, comme si ce n'était qu'un morceau de viande ! Cette façon dont il la voyait me fit grogné. Elle était là, prête a se sacrifié pour se monstre, et lui se moquait d'elle ? Je vis ses yeux se rouvrir, elle me regardait, étonné que je ne me soit pas encore jeté sur elle, et arraché sa jugulaire, de mes dents aiguisées. Je ne voulais pas, même ma brûlure dans mon œsophage, ne la désirait plus. Je m'accroupis, face à elle, ses yeux étaient remplis de questions, comme ceux de mon aimée. Cette pensée me fit mal, non pas à la gorge, mais au cœur. Je mis ma main sur son emplacement et un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, mon cœur battait ! Faiblement, mais il battait.

La réceptionniste me regardait toujours, et une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais ému et tout aussi choqué que cette dernière qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds en essuyant ma joue de son index.

-C'est…c'est….impossible… Susurra t'elle, plus pour elle que pour moi. Elle raprocha son index de sa bouche, et le lécha.

-Vous n'étés pas un vampire ? Pourtant vous semblé identique au autres…

J'entendis les pensées de Felix derrière la porte, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle était toujours en vie. Je m'empressais d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle. Car apparemment, il avait faim également.

-Vous n'avez pas dîné ? Dit il sur un ton interrogateur.

-Non je n'ai plus faim. Le conseil a-t-il rendu son verdict ? Je n'entendis plus les battements de mon cœur, se pourrait il que j'ai rêvé ?

-Oui Aro vous attend dans la grande Salle, vous connaissez le chemin ? Puis il partit commencé se que je n'avais pas fini plus tôt. Je n'eu pas le temps d'entrée que des cris se firent entendre, puis plus rien. Je me rendais alors dans la grande Salle du conseil. Aro me fixait un air supérieur peint sur son visage, le rendant encore plus méprisable qu'avant.

-Jeune Homme, notre décision est irrévocable, et tu devras t'y plier sans protestation.

**POV Bella**

J'étais là, dans ma chambre, regardant le plafond. Je ne sentais rien. Moi qui croyais que c'étais la fin. Apparemment non. Je tournais ma tête et je compris, j'étais branché à un respirateur. Il ne m'avait pas laissé partir, il n'avait pas respecté ma décision, mon choix, mon désire de le rejoindre sur cette plage une nouvelle fois. Non je n'étais pas retourné sur cette « frontière », non je ne l'avais plus entendue. Comment pouvait-il, laissez me morfondre, m'éteindre a petit feu, sans pour autant venir me voir ? Pourquoi il n'était pas la ! Pourquoi ! Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, fermant les yeux pour essayé de calmé mon cœur qui s'était une fois de plus emballé, et les BIP du moniteur s'affolais, heureusement que j'étais seul, s'était déjà suffisamment pénible, que tout le monde soit désolé pour moi, et n'arrête pas de demandé toute les deux minutes comment j'allais, si en plus le moniteur me trahissait, s'était le pompon ! Je me calmais progressivement, les BIP se calmèrent, ouf ! Je sentis du froid sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux instinctivement. Elle me regardait un regard rempli de doute et de tristesse.

-Alice… Ma voix était roque et tremblante. Elle souriait tout en continuant a caressé ma joue.

-Bella, je suis…

-Non ! Ne le soit pas se n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la faute de personne, à par de Ma malchance. J'essayais de me calmer, car ce stupide moniteur faisait encore des siennes. Puis je repris d'une voix calme.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me voir, mais je t'attendais plus tôt, quant même. Je souriais timidement, faussement outré. Elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire, elle se raidit. Elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il fallait le prendre au deuxième degré ?

-Bella, je…je….voulais venir. Mais… Edward…

Aïe ! La plaie s'était rouverte dans mon abdomen, faisant affolé les BIP du moniteur. Décidément je n'arriverais pas ni a l'entendre, ni a prononcé son mon. Alice voulais m'apaisé, me touché, me réconforté pour arrêter ses bruits constant, mais je lui fit un geste de la main, pour qu'elle ne fasse rien. Je savais qu'au bout d'une minute ou deux, la plaie se refermerait un peu.

-C'est…c'est….rien. Con-continue. J'étais paniqué, qu'avait Edward ? Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice revienne ? Pourquoi son âme m'avait dit et juré qu'il reviendrait vers moi ?

-Il…partit. Dit elle dans un murmure. Comment ça parti ? Il avait quitté sa famille ? Esmé, Carliste, Alice et les autres ? Non ?

-Pourquoi ? Les BIP, étaient revenues normaux.

-Il va faire une bêtise Bella, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est urgent ! Je ne comprenais pas, quelle bêtise ? Au cas ou elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué, j'étais plutôt mal en point pour pouvoir bougé.

-Alice je sais pas si tu as perdus la vue, mais…Je lui montrais le respirateur avec les yeux…je vais avoir du mal a me déplacé.

-Non, pas si tu guéries en vitesse ! Je lui souris. Je savais que se ne serait pas aussi simple, je devais lui faire comprendre que c'était fini pour moi, qu'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille sans moi.

-Alice…j'ai une cardiomyopathie hyper quelque chose, c'est pas soignable. Je la regardais puis lui souris.

-Tu vas devoir convaincre ton frère sans moi, cette fois. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Elle se tourna vers la porte puis vers moi, un regard remplis de tristesse, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien, que son frère s'en sortira et qu'elle aussi. Ils m'oublieront, comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

**POV Alice**

J'étais dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bella. Elle était vraiment mal en point. N'arrivant même plus a respiré toute seule. Ca me déchirait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Ne pas pouvoir la serré dans mes bras. Si elle savait à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je perdais ma meilleure amie, et ma sœur par la même occasion. J'entendis le chirurgien, et ses parents approchés, je tournais la tête vers son visage, meurtri de douleur.

-Bella, je vais revenir quant ils seront partis. J'embrassais son front et sautait par la fenêtre. Carliste et Rose m'avait accompagnés. Esmé ne voulait pas venir. Elle ne supportait pas de voir partir, sa fille. Oui nous avions tous adopté, cette fragile petite humaine. Elle était unique. Cette pensé me fit rire. Car je revis la première fois où elle était venu chez nous, je m'étais jeté sur elle pour lui faire un baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle avait rougie. Trop attachante, voilà mon plus gros problème, je m'étais attaché a elle. Je vivais ma vie d'humaine a travers elle, aillant aucun souvenir de quant j'étais a l'Asile, et le pourquoi on mit avait enfermé, je vivait à travers elle. C'était vivre une deuxième fois. Je courais a vitesse humaine et arrivait devant l'hôtel où nous résidions tout les trois. Rosalie avait insisté pour venir. Je ne comprenais pas son soudain cet intérêt pour Bella. Depuis ma crise envers elle, je ne sais pas elle agissais… bizarrement.

Je montais les marches de l'hôtel, et quelques seconde, je fus dans notre chambre. Rose était assise devant la télé et Carliste était devant la fenêtre, il fixait un point invisible. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Est tu sure de toi Alice ? Te sens-tu prêtes ?

-Je sais que je n'ai d'autre option. Carliste… Je fis une pause me remémorant la brève discussion que j'avais eue avec Bella.

-Elle m'a dit que…elle a une Cardiomyopathie.

Il me regarda un instant puis retourna contemplé se point invisible.

-Hypertrophique n'est ce pas. Je m'en doutais, elle avait toujours du mal a reprendre son souffle et les pulsation de son cœur était de temps en temps saccadé. Et vue comment tu nous l'avais décrite a la villa, elle ne devait pas s'alimenté beaucoup. Ça à du déclenché la maladie, encore endormis, et cela explique son état. Cette maladie est rare Alice, très rare. Il se tu. Me laissant digéré l'information. Seule elle, pouvait avoir une maladie rare, comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt « avec Ma malchance ».

**POV Edward**

Voilà, ils avaient rendus leur verdict. Et cela me mettait en colère. Pourquoi, refusait il de me tué ? Pourquoi ?

J'étais dans la salle Mercure, Jane me faisait tordre de douleur. Le traitement qu'elle m'infligeait était une torture mental et physique. Je gisais sur le sol, me tortillant sous ses assauts, venant de plus en plus violent, j'allais hurlé, tellement c'était atroce.

-Jane, ma chérie je pense qu'il a compris, et qu'il ne discutera plus mes ordres. Dit Aro d'une voix mielleuse.

Il fallait que je mis fasse, je ne la reverrais jamais. Pourquoi vivre ou survivre est aussi pénible ? Elle allait me quitter et je ne pourrais jamais la rejoindre, je suis condamné a vivre, loin d'elle.

-Edward, je pense que vous avez compris le mot « irrévocable » a présent. Felix vous accompagnera à vos appartements.

Ma survie, se résumait a cet battisse à cet chambre. J'étais la devant la chambranle de la porte, je ne bougeais pas. Aro ne voulais pas que je « gâche mon talent » pour « cette simple humain », mais pourquoi ne comprenait il pas qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain, non, c'était un ange descendu du paradis éclairant l'enfer de mon existence. Mon soleil de minuit m'avait sortis des abysses. Elle m'avait fait revivre. Maintenant c'est elle, qui n'allait plus vivre, qui allait me quitter. Et moi impuissant, je ne pouvais la rejoindre.

Je m'étalais sur le lit, à cet instant, je voulais dormir. Pour être avec elle, au moins dans mes rêves. Je fermais les yeux et je voyais son visage, elle était magnifique, un rayon de soleil éclairait sa peau translucide, ses yeux chocolat toujours remplis de questions et d'amour. Elle bougeait les lèvres. Que disait-elle ? Je me concentrais pour entendre le son mélodieux, tel une caresse chaude, de sa voix.

« Edward, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime » Puis elle ferma les yeux disparus, tel un souffle.

* * *

**Je ne vais révélé la suite, juste vous dire que Bella et Edward vont être ensemble et grace a un Cullen...**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais, ça m'aide.**

**Bisous **


End file.
